


Nightarrow

by kklod2020



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Government Agencies, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklod2020/pseuds/kklod2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy finds a girl on death's door just outside Star City, he really has no choice, but to take her in to Team Arrow. Upon waking, the team discovers that she is a some-what insane girl with many secrets and violent bi-polar mood swings. On top of that, Felicity can't find anything about her. The strange girl under the alias of Night decides to give them a whole day to find out her identity. But once they do, they find out she isn't what they thought and she is knee deep in trouble. </p><p>This story is a cross between the T.V. show Arrow and my own original story. Several characters that aren't part of the TV show are characters from my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roy

Roy Harper sullenly kicked a soda can across the dirt. He was bored. He had been for over 2 years now. Ever since he had faked his death to get out of prison. On one hand, he didn’t regret that he had sacrificed himself for Oliver Queen, the real Green Arrow. Oliver was a friend, mentor, and like an older brother to Roy. He had saved Roy’s life more than once and in more than one way. On the other hand, he had given up Arsenal (his crime fighting identity), a life in Star City and his girlfriend Thea Queen. 

It was worth it. He had been telling himself that since the day he had left. Lately it had been getting harder and harder to really believe it. 

Now he was standing next to the grand sign for Star City. The skies began pouring rain and Ray rushed for the cover of the sign. He sat on the edge and stared at the glittering lights of the many buildings. A sharp longing tugged at his heart. He wanted more than anything to go into the city. Back to his home. 

Roy glanced at his watch. 11:42.Team Arrow would be heading out now. He wondered how things were going. As far as he knew, things were calm in Star. Ever since the Arrow’s had defeated Daman Dark, they had gone back to fighting regular old street crime. Drug dealers, arms dealers, gangs, etc. 

He tried to shake off the feeling that begged him to grab the bow that he kept in his car and jump into the action. He sighed and turned away from the sad lights. He could never really go back. 

Roy had reached his dull brown car and was about to get in, when he heard a soft moan. He reached inside and grabbed his bow and a few arrows. Another sound directed him to a few feet to his right. He squinted his eyes and could just make out a mound of pre black lying in the trench on the side of the road. 

Roy started to cautiously walk over to the lump. Another moan sounded and this time Roy could hear the pain in it. He put his bow down and lightly ran over to it. Lying in front of him, was a girl probably about his age or younger. It was hard to tell as she was wearing a black ninja-like mask that covered her whole face excluding her eyes. Those eyes were squeezed tightly shut in pain. As Roy moved closer, he saw a long gash running down her arm. He scanned the rest of her. Besides the mud and rain soaking her body, Roy could see multiple wounds turning the area around her red. 

Roy swore. If he didn’t get her help soon, she would bleed to death and there would be yet another death on his hands. As he reached down to pick her up, her eyes snapped open. They were like two small lakes. Blue, but with green and brown. He was sure they would have been prettier if they hadn’t been filled with so much pain. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was some choking noises. He shushed her and reassured her that he was helping. 

‘I’m not going to hurt you. I’m gonna get you help.” She struggled slightly and mumbled something. Roy gently restrained her and frowned. “What was that?” he asked her. She repeated herself and this time he could make out the words: No hospitals. Roy felt his blood drain from his face. Even with the medical skills he had learned from Oliver, there was no way he could get her patched up. He shook his head. 

“I have to get you to a proper doctor.” The girl had started to drift off, but when she heard this, the pools snapped open again. Despite her obvious pain, her gaze was uncomfortably intense as she reached over and gripped his hand in an impressively strong grip considering she was bleeding out in a ditch. She repeated herself, this time her words were barely more that a rasp. She continued to stare at his eyes and, fearing she was exhausting herself, he nodded. Only then he she close her eyes and allow herself to drift off. 

Roy glanced at her filthy suit, before running to his car and pulling out a an old blanket. He spread it out on his back seat before racing back to the girl. He slowly picked her up. She was probably pretty light, but the added weight of the mud and rain was enough to make him grunt as he made his way over to the car. After he had made her as comfortable as possible, he hopped into the driver's seat. For a moment he just sat and stared at the rain sliding down his windshield. He still didn’t know what to do with this girl. He respected her need to keep her identity a secret, but she needed skills and equipment that Roy didn’t have. Oliver did, though. He and Diggle would stand a much better chance of keeping her alive than he could. He made up his mind and turned the key. Oliver would have to forgive him.


	2. Roy

Roy decided to start looking at Thea’s apartment. He just prayed someone was home. The phone Felicity had given him to call them had long ago broken, and it wasn’t safe to call them on a normal phone. He did still have a spare key, though. Roy stole a glance back at the girl to make sure she wasn’t dead before heading in. He ran up the stairs at full speed and by the time he reached the 21th floor, he was out of breath. The last time he had worked that hard was when he was  Arsenal. He knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. He knocked two more time before he used the key. 

As the door swung open, he knew something was off. The loft wasn’t at all like he remembered. The same layout and furniture was there, but the feel of the place was different. He walked in a was meet by a wall of heat. As soon as he got used to the oven, Roy made his way over to the phone. One his way over, he passed a small bookcase. The top was littered with dozens of framed photos. What caught his eye was the subject of the photos. While there were a few of Thea, the majority were of Oliver and Felicity. Realization hit Roy. This must be their apartment. 

He reached the phone and called Felicity. Since they were most likely out crime fighting, she was the only one who would pick up.

“Hello,” Felicity’s voice came over the phone, cautious and weary. Roy choked up for a moment. Just hearing the voice of one of his old friends made his heart swell. He was finally home. He got his voice back as Felicity repeated herself. 

“Umm. I need your help.” there was a silence for a moment before,

“Roy? Is that you?” Roy let out a breath and confirmed it. “Why are you here in Star City and in my house?” 

“I know I wasn’t supposed to come back, but I really need your help and I didn’t know what else to do.” He paused. When he didn’t hear anything, he took it as a sign to continue. “There is a girl lying in my car right now, bleeding to death and I don’t have the skills to save her.” Felicity still didn’t answer and Roy let some panic into his voice. “Please. I can’t have yet another life on my hands.” Felicity finally responded. 

“Fine. Just bring her to 879 D Street in the slums.” Roy thanked her and ran down to see if the girl was still alive. 

She was. In fact, much to his surprise, she was awake and sitting upright.. He got into the driver’s seat and twisted around to look at her. 

“I’m going to take you to a friend of mine. Not a hospital.” She nodded, but didn’t say anything. He handed her a water bottle that he had stolen from Oliver’s apartment before stepping on the gas. Even though she appeared to be doing better, he knew she had lost a lot of blood and it was only a matter of time. 

As Roy watched the lights of the city go by, he wondered how Team Arrow would react to his sudden reunion. He would probably be lectured on coming back and bringing a stranger in. As Roy neared his destination, he started to wonder if bringing her into the Arrow base was a good idea. After all, he really didn’t know anything about her. He did doubt she was a spy, though. It seemed highly unlikely that she would almost kill herself in order to maybe get into the Arrow cave. 

Roy threw a glance over his shoulder and saw that the girl had once again fallen unconscious. He pressed a little harder on the accelerator. Her face was beginning to turn pale. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief he caught sight of the office building. Diggle was waiting for him in the entrance with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression Even though Diggle’s attitude showed he wasn't happy, Roy’s heart lifted at the sight of another friend and member of Team Arrow. He pulled up on the side of the curb and jumped out with a smile. His smile faded as Diggle asked’ 

“Where is the half dead girl?” Roy nodded and rushed over to the back door. He opened it and heard a sharp intake of breath from Diggle. Roy leaned in and gently scooped her up, blanket and all. She didn’t even stir which was an awful sign. Diggle didn’t say anything, but closed the door and led the way inside. 

As Roy walked in, he recognized it as Sebastian Blood’s old campaign office. Despite the situation, Roy almost snorted as he spotted a sign on the ground. 

Oliver Queen 

For 

Mayor 

Did Oliver run for mayor? Roy just couldn’t see Oliver giving up the Arrow to be a mayor. Diggle walked into the back office, and hit a button concealed on the wall. The wood paneling opened up revealing an elevator car. Roy whistled. 

“Fancy,” Roy commented as they stepped in. Diddle snorted and nodded. 

“You haven’t even seen the down stairs yet.” Roy smiled and Diggle returned it. 

‘It’s good to see you again, Roy.” The elevator door clinged and the doors opened. 

“Wow.” The new hideout was amazing. In the middle of the room was a slightly raised area with dozens of computers. The outside of the room had a few chairs, a large table, and several display cabinets for the costumes. The whole area was lit up with white lights and accented with green. 

Sitting in a roller chair on the raised part, was Felicity. She was exactly as he remembered. Blond hair tied back in a ponytail, brown glasses, and a tight blue dress that went down to her mid-thighs. 

“Roy! It’s so good to see you,” she exclaimed as she caught sight of him. She rushed over to give him a hug before noticing the girl in his arms. She dropped her hands. “And you have a dying girl with you, right. Come over here and put her on the table.” She beckoned him over to a table that looked like they had gotten it straight from the coroner's office. He carefully placed the girl down and pulled the blanket out from under her. He risked a look at Felicity and Diggle. Felicity looked as if she wanted to throw up and Diggle’s face was set in a grim frown. 

”What the hell happened to her?” Diggle asked. “This is worse than anything Oliver’s ever come in with. It’s amazing she’s still breathing.” Roy shrugged his shoulders helplessly. 

“I have no idea. I just found her in a roadside ditch just outside the city.” Diggle returned his gaze to the bloody, muddy, and soaking wet girl. 

“We have to get this suit off and clean her up or we won’t be able to see the wounds much less patch them up.” Felicity stepped forward. She rolled the girl onto her back and started to carefully unzip the zipper. The zipper started at the nape of her neck and went down to the small of her back. Felicity peeled back the suit and put it in a near-by bucket. Without the suit, the girl was wearing a black sports bra and super short shorts. There was still some mud, but she was mostly clean. Felicity finished pulling off her gloves and boots, but hesitated to pull off her mask. She glanced at Diggle and Roy. Diggle shrugged and replied, 

“Take it off. She’s in our house. We need to know who we are dealing with. Felicity pulled off the mask to reveal a girl probably younger than Roy. She was fairly pretty with an oval face and well defined features. As the mask fell off, dark brown hair flowed out and hung over the edge of the table like a chocolate river. As the blood was cleared off and the wounds became visible, Diggle let out a low swear. 

The girl was an absolute mess. There were multiple knife wounds all over and probably at least one gunshot wound. There was too much blood to see exactly what happened, but it looked brutal. 

“What did this girl do to get this many wounds?” Diggle asked to noone in particular. After a moment of silence, Diggle shook himself into action. “Felicity take a sample of her blood and see what type it is. Let's pray it's a kind we have. Roy, in the cabinet over there there are a bunch of clothes and towels. Grab them and clean her up.” They all rushed to do their jobs. Roy found the rags and started to wipe her off. Starting from her legs up. Felicity ran the blood samples as Diggle grabbed the medical supplies and started stitching her up. 

As Roy wiped up the blood, he started to notice scars. She was covered in them. and he was sure she would have more by the end of the night. By far the most impressive one was a massive scar that ran from her mid-thigh down to her right calf. She was just like Oliver, except 10 years younger, a girl and didn’t have any tattoos. 

“Got it!” Felicity’s triumphant shout broke the silence that had fallen over tem. “She’s the same as Oliver. O Negative” Diggle raced over to the cooler and hooked her up with some fresh blood. 

Roy finished wiping the blood and picked up the other needle. Since Diggle was staring at her legs, he went to her arms. On her left arm, there was a fairly shallow cut in her bicep, but her right shoulder had a bullet hole in it. He checked her back, but didn’t see an exit wound which meant that the bullet was still in her shoulder. He walked over to the first aid kit and dug around till he found the tweezers.

Roy spent about 2 minutes getting the bullet out of the wound. When he finished, he handed it to Felicity saying, 

“Maybe this will help us find out why she looks like this.” Felicity nodded and started her analysis. For a good hour, Diggle and Roy worked to get her stitched up. When they had finally finished, it was almost 1 am. Overall, Roy had counted at least 12 knife wounds, 3 gunshot wounds, and a patchwork of bruises. Amazingly, there was no internal bleeding. She had, however, lost an alarming amount of blood, but they had managed to stabilize her with the extra blood they kept on hand. 

“Are you going to tell us what happened?” Diggle asked Roy. Roy hesitated. 

“I was going to wait until Oliver got back.” Dig nodded in approval and Roy turned to Felicity. “Did you get anything on the bullet I gave you?” Felicity shrugged. 

“Not really. Standard issue 9mm so no help there.” Roy huffed a sigh. Now he would have to wait until she woke up to find out what happened. 

“Did you find out who she is?” Diggle asked Felicity from his spot at the table. 

“No,” Felicity replied, rapidly typing on the computer, “That’s the odd thing. I put her blood through the the system, but it didn’t match anyone. I even put it into A.R.G.U.S. database, but nothing. Facial recognition spots her, but it doesn’t give her an identity. It merely says X on it. She isn’t on anything in the entire internet.” 

“How is that possible?” Roy asked her. “I would say A.R.G.U.S., but she isn’t in there. Unless she is like a super secret recrute.” Felicity shrugged looking troubled. 

‘Either that or she’s a brilliant hacker.” Diggle shook his head. 

“I’m more curious to know what happened to her. I mean she about Thea’s age, but covered with as many scars as Oliver; maybe more.” Roy opened his mouth to add his opinion, but was interrupted by the elevator. The three of them turned to face it as the doors swung open and a somewhat battered Oliver, Laurel, and Thea stepped out. Thea’s eyes snapped to Roy’s as her expression turned to comical shock. 

Oliver’s sharp blue eyes swept over the room. Taking in the girl, medical supplies, and Roy. He narrowed his eyes and demanded, 

“What the hell happened here?”


	3. Roy

Roy turned away from Oliver accusing gaze to look at Felicity. 

“You didn’t tell him what’s going on?” Felicity mouthed the word no and shook her head. Oliver moved over to the girl, dumping his bow on the table as he passed. 

“Who is this,” he asked as he took in the wounds, “and what happened to her?” While he was talking, Thea and Laurel moved towards the display case and started dumping their stuff. 

“I don’t know and I don’t know. “ Roy replied in response to Oliver’s questions. Oliver was silent for a moment. 

“So, you not only came back to Star City, but brought a nearly dead girl whose identity you don’t know into the Arrow cave.” Roy slowly nodded. “Why didn’t you take her to a hospital?” Roy shrugged. 

“She told me not to.” Oliver stared dumly at him. 

“Okay. Start from the beginning.” Oliver asked, sitting in a chair near both the girl and his weapons. So Roy did. He told them all about the girl, ‘no hospitals’ , and by the time he had finished, Thea and Laurel had shed their extra gear and where both lounging around in the extra chairs. 

“Well I’m curious.” Thea offered after a moment of silence. “Did you see all those scars? And she’s my age.” Roy smiled at her while Oliver’s head snapped up.

“What scars?” he asked. Roy looked at him in surprise. Oliver rarely missed anything. 

“You didn’t notice?” he asked, walking over to the girl. Oliver got up and followed him. “She’s covered in them. If this is normal for her, then I can see why. I counted at least 12 cuts and 3 gunshot wounds.” Laurel huffed out a breath. 

“That’s pretty impressive. Who is this girl?” Roy shrugged again. 

“The only thing she said to me was ‘no hospitals’”. Oliver turned to the team with thoughtful eyes. 

“We should have our weapons narby and masks on. Just in case.” Roy half snorted, causing everyone to look at him. 

“In case of what? In case she’s a spy?” Oliver shrugged. 

“You can never be too careful.” He turned back to the others. “Felicity, you should stay back. You don’t have a mask.  Roy you can stay as she’s already seen your face.” Team Arrow nodded and set out to do their tasks. 

Felicity went over to the elevator and stepped in where she could see and hear but not been seen or heard.  The rest of the crew out on their ‘identity concealers’ and took up positions around the room. Roy took a chair from the table and set it up next to the table. 

After a moment of tense silence, Thea walked up to him. They exchanged smiles and Roy was about to talk to her, when a change in the heart monitor caught his attention. The girl was waking up. Thea scowled and Roy smiled at her as she walked back to her spot on the wall. 

For several heartbeats, the whole room watched in silence, then her eyes snapped open. There was a haze on the lakes as she looked around. By the time her gaze returned to Roy, the fog had cleared and her gaze was sharp. Her eyes reminded Roy of Oliver. She surprised everyone by sighing. 

“Damn it. I guess I didn’t die again,” she pouted for a moment before shrugging. “Oh well, there’s always next time.” Roy blinked. Apparently she also had a death wish. 

“Who are you?” The deep gravely voice of the voice modulator demanded. Amusement appeared in the girl’s eyes. 

“You don’t need that Oliver and really please don’t use it. It makes you sound weird.” Everyone in the room stared art her. She burst out laughing, a pleasant sound coming from a girl so scarred. “Yes, yes. I know. What? How? Not important. I know who you all are. John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, and of course, Roy Harper.” she finished pointing to everyone the shrugged as if it was to be expected. “It’s pretty much my job to know things.” She peered around the room again. “Where is the lovely Felicity though?” The girl started moving back and forth trying to see the complete room. As she did so, Oliver dropped his hood and mask. Diggle, Laurel, and Thea followed quickly and the girl smiled triumphantly as Felicity stepped out. 

“Are you a spy?” Diggle asked, pushing off the way and walking closer. The girl snorted and shook her head. 

“Then how-” Thea’s voice interrupted him. 

“Hold it, did you say you wanted to be dead?” The girl stood up causing everyone to reach for their weapons. She shrugged as if was no big deal and stretched up towards the sky with her hands. 

“That’s what happens when you have no one to live for.” Roy felt a deep pity for the young girl. He felt the same way once. 

“What about the people who care about you. The girl let out another laugh. This was different from the earlier one. This one was wild and harsh. 

“Sure. That might factor in. That is if there was anyone else who could possibly care about what happened to me.” Felicity sounded appalled as she asked, 

“Aren’t you grateful for us saving your life? We spent hours fixing you up.” The girl shrugged. 

“Why? Should I send you a gift-wrapped thank-you present?” As she was talking, the girl reached down to her suit and begin doing something with it. The entire team leaded in to try to get a better look and determine if it was a threat. “I didn’t ask to be saved and therefore I don’t see why I should shower you with gratitude.”

Roy was speechless. After all the work and all the risk, he learned that she didn’t want to be saved in the first place. The still un-named girl straightened with her suit in one hand. Using the other, she reached in and pulled a completely new suit out from the inside of the torn stained one. As she slipped it back on, Felicity went back over to her computers. 

“Who are you?” Felicity asked the girl. “I ran your blood and face through every government database and came up with nothing.” The girl finished with her suit and walked over to the raised area. Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver as she came up right next to Felicity. 

“Fancy setup you got her. I’d say it's almost as good as the government.”

“Do you work for the government?” Roy called from his position at the table. The girl tilted her head.

“Maybe. It depends on who you ask.” Gods she was infuriating. She turned back to the computers. “These won’t be any help. She skipped down the stairs with a very offended looking Felicity staring after her. Offending computers, to Felicity, was the equivalent of insulting her mother. 

Roy watched with interest as the girl started taking weapon after weapon off her old suit and attaching them to her new one. She had several daggers, small knifes, throwing ninja stars, and a few tools that Roy didn’t want to know about. She scowled pointlessly at the suit for a moment before turning to Team Arrow with a cheerful grin. 

“Well I’m off. It was fun. Let’s do it again. I’ll call you.” She started to the door. Thea stepped in front of her as Roy called out, 

“Even though you didn’t want to be saved,” the girl started to slowly turn back. “I didn’t take you to a hospital and I think that at least gets me your name.” The girl tilted her head, considering. 

“Hmm. Good point. You can call me Night.” The rising hope that had started to form when she gave her name was crushed when he heard what it was. Thea growled. 

“We meant your real name.” Night turned back to Thea with wide innocent eyes. 

“Who says it isn’t?” Thea merely scowled and after a moment, Night sighed. “I don’t really have a ‘real life’ anymore so I don’t use one.” Roy could see Thea blink in surprise. “However,” Night turned to address the whole room. “I will be back in two days. With all of y’all I think you should be able to find out my ‘real’ name.” For the third time, Night turned back to the door. She started to walk towards the elevator, but Thea didn’t budge. Night narrowed her eyes and spoke in a dangerously calm voice that had everyone in the room reaching for their weapons. 

“Get out of my way.” When Tea didn’t move, Night flicked her wrists and two blades shot out. She kept the blades at her side, but her intent was clear. Oliver drew his bow bow back. When he spoke it was in a voice just as low and dangerous as Night’s 

“Step away from my sister.” Night half turned. Her eyes were frozen and narrowed 

“Tell her to get out of my way. Oliver set his mouth in a thin line. Night shrugged and turned back to fully face Thea, slightly raising the blades. Roy remained still as he reminded himself Thea was trained. Thea still didn’t move and Night sighed. 

“Damn that sense of responsibility,” she muttered. Quick as a flash, she slid her blades back in and hit Thea in the head. There was a dull thud as Thea’s body hit the ground. Roy rushed towards her as Oliver released his arrow at Night. She caught it less than an inch from her heart.  “Relax. She’s only unconscious,” she told Oliver before adding, “Anyone else getting serious dejavou?”  She looked around and was meet with blank stares. “Oh right. I’m the only one left.” She shook herself and looked up with bright eyes. “Well hasta luego! Here’s your arrow back.” The bi-polar girl skipped into the elevator and saluted to a some-what stunned Team Arrow before disappearing as the doors closed.


	4. Roy

As soon as Night was gone, Oliver turned to Felicity. 

“Did you get the tracker on her?” Felicity nodded and began typing on a computer. She pulled up a map with a blinking yellow dot on it. She slouched back in her chair saying, 

“She’s heading north.” Oliver looked at Laurel. 

“What street. Laurel I want you to follow her.” Felicity made a small ‘hum’ sound. 

“That might be a problem. She isn’t following a street.” Oliver paused and looked at the computer. 

“So how is she getting around? Is she taking the old subway tunnels?” Felicity shook her head and Roy walked over to the computer. The dot looked like it was moving through houses. Pull up the security cameras on the other side of the block. There should be a store on the corner.” Felicity did as Diggle suggested. Roy watched as a street corner appeared on the center screen. It was quiet, as was to be expected at 2am on a Tuesday. Roy squinted at the picture. There. Roy pointed to the screen as a black figure landed near the store. The camera was able to track her as she scrambled up the building. 

“So the crazy chick is traveling by rooftop. Smart. There aren’t any cameras there.” Roy grabbed a chair and sat down on one of the computers. He started to research Night. Anything that could help them figure out who she was. As he scrolled through articles, he heard Oliver tell Laurel to follow her. A minutes later, Roy heard the com link u. 

“Alright, where is she?” Felicity glanced at her screen before noting, 

“Heading north about 10 blocks away from you. She’s making pretty good time.” Oliver leaned in. 

“Take the motorcycle, but park it a little ways away. We don’t want her to know we are following her.” Laurel acknowledged this right as Roy found something on Night. A blog to be exact. The last entry was dated January 25, 2010. 6.5 years ago. It read:

_ Nightstar visited me today. Well really just Night. Star didn’t show, but we were never that close. It was the first time since they were accused of killing Maddie and Piper. Those poor girls. I am almost certain though, that Nightstar didn’t kill them. There is no evidence. Night seemed sad as if she was going to be gone for a while. So don’t expect to see flashes of black around El Alamo anytime soon.  _

_ -Natalie Jenkins _

There were dozens of other entries with several comments. At the top of the page, there was another tab labeled ‘diary’. Roy clicked on it and found himself staring at a login screen. He turned to Felicity, who was still staring at the map with Oliver. Roy cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“I think I found something, but I need your hacking skills.” Felicity rolled over in her chair and started clicking furiously. “I found out that Night used to have a partner. Her partners code name was Star and it seemed like people referred to the as Nightstar.” Oliver had turned to watch Roy and Diggle finished cleaning his gun and walked over to the table. Roy continued, “It also said something about them being accused of killing two girls.” This piece of information caught Oliver’s attention. 

“Who were the girls and where was this?” Felicity answered for Roy. 

“Maddie Dewolfe and Piper Novack. Two High school juniors, 17 years old. In a small town in Texas called El Alamo.  About 7 years ago.” Roy turned to the computer. 

“What was behind the lock screen? Felicity scrolled down another set of entries. 

“I looks like an online diary. Detailed accounts of this girls run-ins with Nightstar.”  Roy scanned the page. One entry in particular caught his eye. He held his hand up for Felicity to stop, and read the entry aloud. 

_ “Night visited me three times today. In the morning, she dropped off the package she promised. The blade she used to kill the assassin. Right after she left, Maddie dropped by. Maddie seems fascinated by Nightstar. She too left after examining the blade. That gave me three hours to get ready for the ceremony. I saw Nightstar there as the ceremony was in honor of them. The third time I saw her was late at night. I walking home from Club 41 and I saw her heading towards the forest with Ethan Hunter. I am convince Ethan knows about them as he always seems to be with them. Usually Night. I really hope nothing is going on between them. Ethan is dating Maddie and the last thing I need is Maddie and Night at each other's throats.  _

_ -Natalie Jenkins” _

Roy finished the journal entry and glanced up. Diggle had rejoined them at the top of the stairs. 

“It seems like our ninja wasn’t as alone as we thought,” Diggle committed. “We should see if we can track down this Ethan Hunter. Oliver nodded and Felicity swiveled in her chair. 

“Well here’s an interesting piece of information.” With the attention back on her, Felicity rotated around and faced the computer. “7 years ago, a fire was started at Maddie’s house. 2 bodies were found and identified as Maddie Dewolfe and Piper Novack. Night and Star fled the city and the town charged them for murder.” Roy nodded. They pretty much knew this already. “However, my facial recognition spotted Piper in Seattle. She was identified as Crystal Hunter. “ Oliver stared at the screen for a moment. 

“So Ethan married Piper who faked her death and changed her name?” Felicity shook her head. 

“Interesting theory, but not true. ‘Crystal’ is married to Austin Hunter, Ethan's cousin. Felicity pulled up an article on the fire. “The strange thing is I can’t find a single picture of Maddie. I have no idea what she looks like. Somebody with serious tech skills erased it. Even if I could recover them, it would take way over two days.” Roy glanced over his shoulder at the screen. 

There was an article titled:  _ Two Teens Killed in Fire _ . On the right, there are two slots for pictures. The left slot was labeled ‘Piper’. A girl with a round face looked out at him. She was extremely pale with freckles and strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were pure blue and sharp enough to stare at him through the screen. 

The slot on the right, however, was empty. A silhouetted shape with the words ‘Picture not available’ was there in place of an actual picture. As Felicity said, it was weird. He said as much to her and she nodded, Diggle interrupted their exchange by holding up Night’s tattered suit. 

“This is a pretty fancy piece of technology. There are at least 25 slots for some type of knife. Hight quality too. Seems to already be dry.” Roy walked over to take a closer look. While it was still filthy and torn, it was in fact dry. “The best part, though, are these.” Diggle held up on sleeve in each hand and, much like Night had done, flicked them down. Two black blades slid out. 

Roy whistled and took one into his hand. It didn’t have a handle, but was rather attached to a compartment in the sleeve. The blade was plain other than a small symbol carved into the base. A four pointed star with a circle in the center. It looked kinda like a compass. Intresting. 

Oliver spoke up from the other side of the raised area. 

“Guess who’s staying in Star City this weekend. Ethan Hunter. He’s at a Police convention today.” Diggle placed the suit down and nodded, seeing where Oliver was heading. 

“So we send someone to talk to him.” Everyone nodded in agreement and as felicty was about to suggest something, 

“So you just left me on the floor?” Thea’s voice cut into the conversation. “Wow. I’m really feeling the love here.” Roy lightly ran down the stairs and kneeled next to her.

“You okay?” He asked even as he did his own evaluation. She seemed to be fine, excluding a small bruise on the side of her head and a slight croak in her voice. She confirmed it with her next words.

“No! That bitch hit me.” Thea was comically snarling with rage. “Just wait till I get my hands on her. She’s gonna really wish she’d died from her injuries. I’ll make what whoever beat her look little a fucking saint. Where is she?” She finished her little speech and glanced around wildly as if she expected Night to be lounging on the table. 

“She left,” Roy informed her, concealing a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver do the same. 

“Can’t believe she hit me. In my own home.” Thea mumbled to herself while walking over to the table. Roy followed her saying, 

“Well you were in the way.” He should have kept his mouth shut. Thea whirled around with wide eyes.

“You’re taking her side?!” 

“What! No!” Roy looked over her head at Oliver for help. There wasn’t any. “Well maybe,” he finished sheepishly while glaring at Oliver. Oliver had a very unhelpful and annoying smile on his face while obviously enjoying the younger Burnet’s discomfort. 

Thea narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I’m going after her.” She spun around and started grabbing her stuff. Oliver’s smug smile finally vanished as he put out his hand to stop her.

“Actually, I have a different job for you.


	5. Thea

Thea grumbled and rubbed the sore spot on her head. That damn ninja was going to pay. As soon as she finished this stupid job, at least. She did understand why she should go through all the trouble of tracking down a love interest for this girl. She supposed it would give them an edge knowing who she really was and this boy could help them, but it still seemed like a waste of effort. There was no way this girl was good enough to completely erase herself. Felicity could surely recover something. Besides, the new age of police officers didn’t exactly support Team Arrow so going to a convention of them seemed pretty risky.

Thea stopped on the roof of a several story building that had a good view of the courtyard below. The entire area was filled with blue and black coats. She sighed and silently cursed her brother for making her do this. It was going to take forever to track down a single cop in the sea of unfriendly suits. 

After a long half hour of searching, Thea finally located Ethan. He looked exactly like the picture Oliver had shown her. Dark tan skin, a full head of tiny black curls, and golden-brown eyes. She could see why Night liked him. He was pretty cute. 

The person in question was sitting on the very edge of the party, nursing some kind of drink. The way he was sitting on the side, she doubted anyone would care r notice if she just grabbed him right then and there. 

Instead she clicked the earpiece. Without taking her eyes off the sulking cop, she radioed it in. 

“Found Mr. Hunter. Should I grab him?” She sat in silence and waited for a reply. It wasn’t long in coming. Oliver’s voice crackled over the com-link 

“No. See if we can trust him first.” Thea acknowledged this and started to move away, but Oliver’s next words stopped her in her tracks. “You should stay put and watch him, though.” Thea huffed a sigh to tell him she wasn’t happy, but did as he requested. 

As the hours passed, and one thing became clear. Ethan Hunter didn’t want to be at this party. The only time he talked to anyone was when they approached him and that only happened twice. 

The first time, it was another cop who asked Ethan to join him in doing something, to which Ethan politely declined. The second time, he was approached by the new Star City Police Captain. 

Unlike Captain Lance, this new captain hated vigilantes, Sure in the beginning, Lance hadn’t like them either, but eventually he’d come to terms with them. Captain Cook, on the other hand, hated them all. It didn’t help that he was young and extremely good looking either. 

From what thea could hear, it sounded like Cook was giving Eithan the whole ‘Welcome to Star City’ speech. It was the end of the conversation that caught Theas real attention. The blond police captain was about to turn to his next victim, when Ethan piped up,

“What’s your view on vigilantes?” Ethan asked in a deep, honey-like voice. Cook turned back to Ethan and assessed him with sharp green eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Ethan shifted so his face was facing towards the bushes where Thea was observing from. 

“How do you feel about them?” Thea silently wondered what Ethan’s end game was. Everyone knew Cook’s opinion of the Arrows. Captain was obviously thinking along the same lines as thea saw him narrow his eyes, searching for a reason of Ethan’s curiosity. Deciding there wasn’t any malicious intent to his question, he answered,

“Vigilantes are a threat.” Ethan leaned back and waited for him to elaborate. He did. “They are poison to our city. They take the law into their own hands and don’t have anyone to keep them in check. They don’t care who they hurt. It makes them just as dangerous as any other criminals.” Ethan sat back up.

“Some people argue that the crime has really been down since they started coming around.” Now Thea wondered where Ethan was going with this questioning. Pushing the police captain on such a strong subject. She was starting to wonder if he was touched in the head. It would kinda explain a few things if he was. After all, he hung out with that maniac Night. Captain Cook scrunched up his brow. 

“It’s only a matter of time before they go rogue and destroy the peace in this city. They’re fueled by their own self interests and with their skill, no one would be able to stop them.” Cook walked away before Ethan could say anything else. Ethan stayed silent until Cook had left. Once he was out of earshot, Ethan turned towards Thea and she could have sworn they made eye contact as he whispered, 

“Maybe he’s right.” Thea didn’t dare move as stared at her for a few more moments before getting up and moving into the party. When she was sure he was gone, she moved out of her bush and followed after him. 

As she scanned the crowd, she reflected on Ethan’s words. She wondered what his view on vigilantes really was. While he seemed to defend them against Cook, he also seemed to share Cook’s opinion that they were dangerous. His last words were most likely a result of his relationship with Night. Him saying that, though, made her wonder if Night hadn’t always been insane. And if she hadn’t always been crazy, what had caused her to snap? Was it like Oliver who had to change in order to survive. Or Roy who had a life-changing experience that opened his eyes. Or was she like Thea. Just one too many lies and life-threatening experiences. 

She’d have to think about it later as she finally spotted Ethan getting into a cab. She clicked her earpiece. 

“He’s going home. Should I follow?” Oliver was there right away. 

“Find out where he’s staying and keep watch.” The static cut out as Thea nodded and turned off the headset. 

4:30 AM. It was still dark out, but the super early risers were starting to come out. It was that pre-dawn feeling where you knew the sun was coming, but it wasn’t here yet. Like the whole world was waiting for something to happen.


	6. Monroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Monroe is an original character from my books.

Agent Monroe cautiously crept into the warehouse. For the past four hours, his team had been sweeping the area for his target. The target was one of their escaped operatives; code name, Night. Monroe didn’t know her real name and didn’t care. 

Night had been a member of the special task force X. Also known as the suicide squad. Every person in that squad had the same thing in common. They were all criminals whom the world believed were dead. After all, no one looks for a dead man. 

As soon as he’d been assigned to track down Night, he’d spent nearly two hours looking into all of her S.A.G.A. files. Anything that could help him locate her and eliminate her before she could spread word of the organization. Unfortunately for him, there wasn’t anything useful. 

She was born in a small town in eastern Texas called El Alamo. When she was 7, her parents and younger sister were killed in a car crash. Then in her junior year of high school, for some unknown reason, she faked her death. She was off the grid for a while before popping up 4 years later. This time a serial killer with no mercy. S.A.G.A. had recruited her soon after and she’d been with them for almost two years. 

Whatever had caused the switch from nice teenager to mass murder, Monroe didn’t care. The few times he’d met Night, she’d proven she was completely and utterly insane. And that only made her harder to track down. 

According to all the records, Night didn’t have any contacts anywhere near Star City so he couldn’t fathom why she would run here. About a half hour ago, their tec had spotted her moving into on of the many warehouses along the bay. 

When she’d fled from S.A.G.A., they’d bloodied her up pretty good and, since all hospitals showed she hadn’t checked in, maybe she was in a weakened state and they could bring her in easily. Deep down he doubted it, but it never hurt to be positive. 

As he looked around the warehouse, he could see why Night had picked this place. It was a great spot to hide out in. Tall, towering shelves were arranged in straight lines. The soaring ceiling shrouded in darkness from the lack of good lighting. She could literally be anywhere. 

“Split up and search the entire place,” he ordered his men. The nodded and fanned out. Monroe stayed by the entrance guarding, scanning the building. The eerie quiet was broken only by the sounds of the men feet as they ran around. 

After a few minutes, they slowly trickled back in. His second in command stepped forward. 

“Sir, there’s no sign of her. Are you sure she went in her?” Monroe snapped back at his agent, 

“Yes! Our tec doesn’t lie. She has to be in here somewhere. Look again. This time search everywhere. The shelves, offices, even the goddamn rafters.” His men nodded and started to head off. They were interrupted however, by a chilling, insane laugh. As they whipped their heads around for the origin of the sound, a matching voice boomed out from an unknown location. 

“Oh Monroe. How nice of you to join me. I was quite bored before you showed up.” It was impossible to located where the voice was coming from. The sweet, yet dangerous voice seemed to come from everywhere at once and bounce off the walls. She continued her insane rambling. “Did you have to bring all these people, though? Two’s nice and intimate, but ten’s a crowd. Much harder to take your time torturing when you have to mind others.” As she was talking, a dagger came out of nowhere and impaled itself in the throat of the agent on his far left. Monroe pulled out his gun and heard the sharp click of seven others as his men followed suit.   

“Come out and surrender, you sick bitch.” Another crazed laugh came in response to his command.

“Why Monroe! Are we back to the insult game again? That might not be a good idea. Remember what happened last time?” Monroe grounded his teeth. Last time he’d made her mad, they’d been eating lunch at S.A.G.A. headquarters. She’d trashed the eating room and killed three of his people before they had managed to contain her. After that day, she ate her meals somewhere else. 

With some difficulty, he managed to calm himself. He signaled to his men to move out. In a flash, two more daggers imbedded themselves in their throats. Right in their hearts. The next two, stuck into the men’s foreheads. It was a gruesome sight. His valued comrades collapsing to the floor as blood spewed out of their fatal wounds. The remaining three men all huddled closer to Monroe as yet another bout of laughter rang through the air. 

There was a moment of peace, before two more were cut down. Ninja stars sticking out of their throats. Just so Night could prove that she could hit them anywhere. His last man standing met his gaze and saluted him, right before pitching forward. 

“How noble,” Night commented in a cold, flat voice as she drew the blade attached to her arm out of his body and turned to face Monroe. Her suit was completely whole and utterly spotless. There was no evidence of the multiple wounds he knew she’d received in her flee from S.A.G.A.. The already dark blades connected to her arms were coated with dripping blood, creating a small puddle beneath her feet. An icy gleam was present in her eyes. She was death waiting to happen. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and raised his gun at her. He tried to pull the trigger right as a slight pain pricked his arm. Nothing happened. Hs fingers were refusing to pull the trigger. He looked down at his arm to find a deathly sharp pointed star peering up at him. He looked back up at NIght, whom seemed immensely pleased with herself. 

“Come on Monroe. If you shoot me, then we can’t have a nice conversation together.” He ignored her kind sounding tone of voice and reached for the gun with his other hand. Night’s eyes grew even colder and she swung her blade around. She brought it down and Monroe sank to his knees while screamed in pain as she sliced off his entire left hand. “Oh, shut up Monroe.” Monroe stopped screaming and looked up at her fearfully. “I went through all that trouble to get us some alone time and this is how you react. You could at least pretend to be happy.’ Monroe snarled up at her cruel, cold face. 

“They all had family.” Night shrugged without showing a single shred of pity. 

“So did I. But that did that stop them? No.” Monroe screwed up his face at her in confusion. He’d been led to believe that her entire family had been killed in a car crash. Before he could ask her about it. She drove her knife into his thigh and thrust her face just inches away from his. 

“You will tell S.A.G.A. that you managed to kill me and burned my body along with your men’s.” Through his pain, Monroe managed to grit his teeth and stubbornly shake his head in decline. To his surprise, and relief, Night didn’t continue to torture him, but instead leaned back. Pulling her knife out as she did so.

Monroe sank to the floor in pain. She moved into a squatting position so that hands were level with his face. He looked at her out of fear of what she would do next as she tilted her head. 

“Monroe, are you an artist?” 

“No,” he hesitantly replied. 

“Oh,” she puffed out with clear disappointment. “You see, I’m an artist. The thing is, I’m trying to create a masterpiece, but I’m all out of paint.” Monroe screwed up his face as he tried to figure out where this conversation was going. “I just need some nice red paint to finish it up. Do you have any?”

Monroe slowly shook his head. Her eyes grew cold again and her voice went from cheerful to dangerous. “I think you’re lying.” Before he could fully register those last words, she took her arm and shoved it into his chest. The last thing he saw before the darkness, was her cold eyes staring down at him without mercy and her lips curled up in a cruel smirk.


	7. Night

Night drew her blade out of the very dead agents body. Spineless creature. She couldn’t believe they’d sent Monroe after her. She was insulted. They must truly think she wasn’t a threat. Well, she could kill two birds with one knife. Wait, that not how it goes. She shrugged. Oh well. 

She took both of her arm blades and plunged them into Monroe’s corpse. The killer side of her was loving it. The blood, guts, seeing a once perfect body become unrecognizable. But there was one tiny corner in the back of her mind that squirmed in disgust and screamed at her to stop. ‘Stop,’ it cried. ‘How could you do this? What would your family think if they saw you like this?’ She snarled at it. “Oh, shut up.” 

She withdrew her blades and smiled sadistically as the blood dripped down them. Using the dark red liquid, she started using them to write her message. It took probably 20 minutes to finish, and Night enjoyed every second. The scent of blood and gore filled her senses and fueled her. It was refreshing really. To normal people, she supposed it was like breathing fresh, pure air after being stuck in a crowded room. 

When she’d finished, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled, thoroughly pleased with her work. After a moment of surveying the scene, she frowned. It wasn’t quite right. There was just a little something missing. Glancing around the blood-stained concret, she spotted the deceased agent’s phone. She picked it up and dialed a number. Not the secret number for S.A.G.A., but 911. If only because it would cause a hot mess that S.A.G.A. would have to clean up. The phone clicked as the receiver on the other side picked up the phone. 

“911. State your emergency,” the feminine operators voice came over. Night smiled even wider. This was going to be fun. 

“Hi!” she began in an overly cheerful voice. “I’m Agent Ronald Monroe. I work for a super secret government agency called S.A.G.A.. I have just been brutally murdered and am requesting that you come and pick up my body now. I’ll leave this phone on so you can find me. Thanks!” And before the operator could say anything, Night placed the phone on the ground and walked away. 

As she did so, she began to laugh. It started as a snicker and grew into that laugh of a maniac. Insane and dangerous. The kind of laugh that would make everyone turn their heads to look at her as if she was messed up. But then again, she was. 

She walked out the door and was immediately met with a beautiful sunrise. She scowled at the sun. Sunrises were the worst. So full of hope. The promise for a new day and a clean slate. The only thing that the idiots of the world were too dumb to realize was that the sun lied. There was no such thing as a clean slate. A new day. A better tomorrow. You can’t escape the reality of who you really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit from Night's POV so you can see just how messed up she is.


	8. Ethan

Ethan set his coffee down, no longer able to drink it. The sight in front of him was gruesome. 9 men dead. 8 had fatal knife wounds and the last looked as if he’d been cut open. As he surveyed the scene, he saw why the man had been cut open. A few feet away, on the floor, there were several red marks. Ethan fought the bile rising in his throat. It was a message written in blood. 

_ TA _

_ Stop following me _

The bodies had been discovered around 5 in the morning. 911 had been called and the operator claimed that a very cheerful girl had called and informed her that that the man was Ronald Monroe and he was a secret government agent. Apparently she’d also called from the man’s phone so there was no way to trace her. 

Ethan had almost avoided getting dragged into this mess, but his partner decided they needed to ‘show the Star City bitches how real police do things’. His partner, Allen Barr, had a low opinion of the Star City police force. He felt as though it was a weak establishment that relied on the vigilante presence to ‘get shit done’. 

So here he was, 6:30am, standing in a warehouse. On the bright side, he was still jet lag so it felt like 9:30. On the down side, thanks to the ridiculous cop party, he’d only gotten 2 hours of sleep.

The memory of the cop party brought up the last thing on Ethan’s mind. His tail. Ever since the party, he’d had an unwavering follower. He assumed they were the vigilantes Cook had gone on about. At the party, he’d been shadowed by a figure in black and red. While they were pretty damn good at keeping out of sight, they weren’t quite as good as Night. Years hanging out with Nightstar had gotten him to notice such things. Around when he’d gotten home, he’d stopped seeing his tail. He could still sense the presence, but could not longer catch glimpses of the figure. He could only assume that someone had replaced the previous one. 

A shout directed his attention to the warehouse door. Ethan let out a low curse as he saw who was striding towards him. Oliver Queen. The former billionaire that was making a comeback thanks to his recent engagement to the CEO of Palmer Tec, Felicity Smoak. As luck would have it, it seemed Mr. Queen owned this warehouse. The perimeter officer followed Queen in as he stalked over to Ethan and Allen. 

“Heads up,” he muttered to Allen. “Rich brat at 12 o’clock.” Allen groaned and turned to face Queen. As Ethan got a closer look at Queen, he was overwhelmed. The man looked more like a professional fighter than a soft billionaire. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was intimidated. Queen’s sharp blue eyes that were fixated on Ethan didn’t exactly help put him at ease. He couldn’t help but think of Night. Her stare was just like his. 

“What happened,” Queen demanded as he came up to them. Allen shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched. 

“9 men were murdered,” he replied, staring straight at Queen. Ethan winched. Allen was always headstrong. Queen’s eyes narrowed slightly and he looked at the blood message as he said:

“I can see that. What does ‘TA’ stand for?” Ethan was about to answer when Cook mosied up to them with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m sure it stands for Team Arrow,” Cook commented. “Everything wrong with this place comes down to the vigilantes.” Ethan didn’t like Cook. His negative views on vigilantes reminded him too much of his past with Night. Allen saved the awkward silence by turning to Ethan with something in his hand. 

“Remind you of anything?” Allen asked Ethan. The object was a dagger. As Ethan took it from Allen and examined it, he spotted a four pointed star right above the hilt. He felt his heart sink. No doubt about it, this was the work of Night. 

Night was back in town and, judging by the fact that one of their agents is dead, not working for S.A.G.A.. That could be why he had his tail. To see if he was in league with S.A.G.A.. If he posed a threat. No doubt, Cook was right about what TA stood for which meant that the vigilantes were aware of her presence and evaluating if she was a threat. They probably had their answer now. 

Upon finishing his evaluation, he realized that Queen and Cook were looking at him expectantly. Ethan drew in a breath to explain. 

“About 2 years ago, New York had a serial killer code name: Dagger because she killed her victims using daggers. Never guns, always daggers. The daggers,” Ethan held up the one in his hand, “looked exactly like this. The victims were similarly slaughtered in a gruesome manner. Most likely, we’re dealing with a copy-cat.” Queen looked around the warehouse. 

“How do we know this isn’t the original Dagger?” Allen took that one for Ethan. 

“Cause she’d dead. Shot in by a police officer during a hostage situation about a week after her capture. She was trying to escape before her trial, but luckily, one of the officers was able to get a shot off. Girl probably would’ve pulled it off too. She was a clever little bitch.” 

Ethan nodded in agreement to his partner's story, not saying that she was really alive. He handed the blood-crusted dagger to a forensic worker and headed out the door. 

He was still technically on vacation and had already done his part in this case. Besides, seeing the carnage brought on by what Night had become, was just another reminder that the person he had once called his friend was truly gone. 

He slid in his car and started the engine. Right now, he just wanted to call his fiance and spend the rest of the day in bed.


End file.
